fantasyuniversityfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Theletter/Archive 1
Welcome Hi, welcome to Fantasy University Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Items page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Fearfeasa MacFeasa (Talk) 18:07, March 30, 2011 Hey, are you here to contribute continually or is this just a once-in-a-freetime habitual thing? You've done a fair amount of helpful edits. vegeance 14:15, March 31, 2011 (UTC) I need to know if the .js for your file looks like http://i52.tinypic.com/34eygw6.png this or not, if not you can remove it by just adding /wikia.js to your username so Theletter/wikia.js but not on User_Talk I wonder if you're interested in having additional admin privledges. You contributed a fair bit; and it's nice to see that other people are coming here to edit too ^^ vegeance 23:39, March 31, 2011 (UTC) Anyhow, being an admin; there a few additional responsibilities and privileges including blocking spammers, vandalism, spambots, housekeeping pages, using #REDIRECT name of article (without spaces) in source mode while adding this code to pages that are often referred to but takes a tedious time to change each page individually to link to it (say all quests have Quests (Enemies) but I would have to move quests to Quest (Enemies) or just simply create #REDIRECT Quests , learning how to edit stuff in source mode in case rich text mode does not work well (i.e. Cntrl+F for a term in items page in source mode and editing the rows manually), adding categories/stub tags to pages if needed or Category:stub, rollbacking edits by vandalism, learning how to create layouts to standardize or templates via Template: prefix of pages. Protecting certain pages, overwriting (any inappropriate images), etc. Heres a general page on how-to admin at here. 23:55, March 31, 2011 (UTC) By the way, there's additional stuff at if you need some work to do, try talking in user talk pages and dropping a hello or saying thanks one in a while; it helps to have other people edit too because some people simply don't know how to edit but stay when they learn =) 23:54, March 31, 2011 (UTC) More info here Templates / Front Page Designing Thanks for the compliments (i don't deserve them), i'm no expert, vegeance helped me a lot with the conditionals. concerning the conditionals there is a better code than what i used in Imagebox but i haven't had the chance to experiment with it yet... anyway, i'll be more than happy to help in any way i can, if you need anything, drop me a line --Fearfeasa MacFeasa 19:47, April 5, 2011 (UTC) I do like the wikistyle homepage that you make. Its definately possible although I don't have any idea about the class arguements and positioning of those slices with text on it. The links are pretty helpful and categorization would be good too. I have some ideas myself however the wiki is somewhat limited in fuctionality as it doesn't use flash. By the way, I know you're Theletter on kong, but you never seem to reply. vegeance 16:23, April 6, 2011 (UTC) I like the new layout, I'd say go for it. If it doesn't work, it's a wiki, we can always change things around. :) --Elonka 17:01, April 6, 2011 (UTC) This is a start, i hope i helped --Fearfeasa MacFeasa 19:45, April 6, 2011 (UTC) Awesome work there on the home page. You should be wiki designer ;-) vegeance 19:17, April 10, 2011 (UTC) Hide Function Request Hi there, still trying to figure out how to make a hide text function, you said you know css, is there a chance you also know how to use javascript? if so look at this , for the spoiler sections we just need a transparent (or customizable)background. --Fearfeasa MacFeasa 09:43, April 11, 2011 (UTC) : Okay, I'm not expert at javascript, but I'll check it out. Theletter 14:06, April 11, 2011 (UTC) please check my talk page - mounting the text over it is no problem, i'll now check the possibility to add the layers when you click show --Fearfeasa MacFeasa 12:06, April 13, 2011 (UTC) again, please check my talk page --Fearfeasa MacFeasa 14:02, April 13, 2011 (UTC) Not at all. Go for it.vegeance 11:22, April 14, 2011 (UTC) Tabs Tabs, pretty interesting. I think it could be a replacement for the portal system with arrows. 13:53, April 14, 2011 (UTC) I think the navigation links at the top could be moved to the siderail, although, I'm not adept with .css changes in skin. Anyhow, I think the tabs might be useful on the front page or elsewhere. It's kind of like DragonAge's navigation portal with the java arrows. vegeance 14:06, April 14, 2011 (UTC) .js opinion Hey I need your input, is the railbar to the right coming up properly to the side with the content not stretched out past it? Hey you have that JS button at the top right corner right? I made it so the bar at the bottom isn't centered anymore. Just flush your cache/history. FUWikiTestUser 00:27, April 17, 2011 (UTC) : Yeah, that works. --Theletter 00:30, April 17, 2011 (UTC) : I need to talk to you again. vegeance 01:22, April 17, 2011 (UTC) : Wiki Imagebox Template Broken ::Is the add a page button there? --vegeance 16:00, April 17, 2011 (UTC) Hiya, tell me if the Imagebox's still broken for you or if ther's a different problem now - i put brakes between the slices please check bigger tables as well, thanks --Fearfeasa MacFeasa 07:24, April 18, 2011 (UTC)